


Labyrinth Studios Presents: Feeblest Link

by HerringBuddy



Category: Papa Louie (Video Games), The Weakest Link (UK TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerringBuddy/pseuds/HerringBuddy
Summary: Nine characters from the Flipverse can win up to 20,000 dollars. But only one of them can walk away with the prize, as round by round, they get voted off as theFeeblest Link.A Labyrinth Studios production.[05/04/2020 - Under hiatus until further notice]
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Labyrinth Studios Quiz Shows





	1. Feeblest Link: Chefs' Edition

**Author's Note:**

> **Hello all, this is the Flipline version of the Weakest Link. It will be called the Feeblest Link (The strongest link will be known as the Sturdiest Link). This Fanfiction came about from my fandom of both The Weakest Link and the Papa Louie series. I, of course, do not own either series – they belong to the BBC and Flipline Studios respectively.**
> 
> **The show generally follows the British format, featuring nine contestants (as opposed to eight). Also, the contestant whose name comes first alphabetically will start the game. However, since the Feeblest Link winnings will likely be subject to taxation, the prize money available has been doubled. No other changes have been made to the core rules of the Feeblest Link.**
> 
> **The Feeblest Link will be released in an episodic format. At the end of each episode, an addendum will be provided. The addendum will introduce the main characters (first episode only), justify the statistics behind each round and clarify intricacies related to the Flipline series. Please don’t mind any delays between updates – Over 200 questions must be devised for each update.**  
> 

Nine Chefs from the Papa Louie series are shown conversing on a L-shaped couch. Roy is talking to Cooper, Maggie is speaking to Doan, Rita and Penny are interacting, while Taylor, Willow and Koilee have their own three-way conversation.

*Voiceover by Steven1* “Nine chefs from various Papa Louie’s restaurants are preparing for today’s shows. only one can win and take home up to 20,000 dollars. The other eight teammates will leave with nothing, as round by round each is voted the Feeblest Link.

The main theme plays, along with the familiar blue background.

“Welcome to the **Feeblest Link**.”

A certain maroon haired lawyer welcomes the audience. Quinn2 is one of the most famous people in this universe and needs no further introduction.

**Quinn’s dialogue throughout the episode will be underlined.**

“The nine chefs in this studio could win up to 20,000 dollars. They might not know each other, but if they want the prize money they’ll have to work as a team. But eight of them will leave with nothing, as round by round we lose the player voted the Feeblest Link. 

Let’s meet the team.”

[“I’m **Roy** from Tastyville and I’m a Delivery Boy at Papa’s Pizzeria.”](https://fliplinestudios.fandom.com/wiki/Roy)

Roy has fair skin, dark brown hair, and bushy eyebrows. He wears a bright red t-shirt, blue cap with red front and trims and with the insignia of his workplace (Pizzeria). He also has blue jeans held by a brown belt with a golden yellow buckle, and gray shoes with red laces. Although he seems nervous, Roy exudes a quiet confidence.

[“I’m **Rita** from Burgerburgh and I’m a chef at Papa’s Burgeria.”](https://fliplinestudios.fandom.com/wiki/Rita)

Rita has medium dark skin with dark brunette hair and green eyeshadow. She wears a two-tone, green striped, tucked-in shirt with a sky-blue collar and sleeves. She also wears a sky-blue skirt with a white riveted belt, and white shoes with green laces. Rita looks slightly nervous, but still manages to smile.

[“Hello, I’m **Maggie** from Tacodale and I work at Papa’s Taco Mia.”](https://fliplinestudios.fandom.com/wiki/Maggie)

Maggie has tanned skin, blonde hair tied in a ponytail, and sideswept front and side bangs. She wears a purple hairband for her ponytail and a necklace with purple lace and a gold circle. Her sneakers are white, purple and gold – white base, purple linings and side accents and golden laces. Maggie has a confident smile.

[“I’m **Cooper** from Maple Mountain and I work at Papa’s Pancakeria.”](https://fliplinestudios.fandom.com/wiki/Cooper)

Cooper wears a red and white shirt that has Papa Louie's name and logo printed on it, blue pants, and white shoes. Both shirt and shoes prominently feature red stars. Cooper has a friendly smile.

[“I’m **Penny** from Calypso Island and I’m a chef at Papa’s Freezeria.”](https://fliplinestudios.fandom.com/wiki/Penny)

Penny has fair skin and short brown hair adorned by a lavender flower clip. She wears a short white shirt with light purple trims and light purple floral sequins on the bottom, purple rubber bracelet, light purple pants, and white sneakers with purple laces. Penny seems rather laid back.

[“Hi, I’m **Taylor** and I work at Papa’s Hot Doggeria but I’m also a decent gamer.”](https://fliplinestudios.fandom.com/wiki/Taylor)

Taylor has dark-toned skin and strands of fringed black hair. He wears a red t-shirt and a light blue and light green striped overshirt, and dark blue jeans. He wears plain white shoes with silver laces and soles. Taylor has a slight smile.

[“I’m **Willow** from Frostfield and I’m a baker at Papa’s Cupcakeria.”](https://fliplinestudios.fandom.com/wiki/Willow)

Willow has pale skin, shoulder-length, straight raven black hair. Clipped in it is a white skull-shaped clip with turquoise bat wings on it. She wears dark-colored eyeshadow on her eyelids. She wears a black top with white stitch marks and turquoise straps, skull sequels on the bottom, and a turquoise and black-striped skirt and arm warmers. She wears black shoes with silver laces and black soles. Willow smiles.

[“I’m **Doan** from Portallini and I’m a chef at Papa’s Pastaria.”](https://fliplinestudios.fandom.com/wiki/Doan)

Doan has pale skin, flat eyes, bushy black eyebrows, and a neutral smile. He also has short dark brown hair that slightly points upward. He wears a gray-buttoned white jacket over a black shirt, denim blue jeans held by a gray belt, and black eyeglasses. He also wears black sneakers with laces of the same color, and gray soles. Doan has a neutral expression.

[“I’m **Koilee** from Sakura Bay and I’m a sundae chef at Papa’s Scooperia.”](https://fliplinestudios.fandom.com/wiki/Koilee)

Koilee has waist-length curly orange hair with bangs that slightly cover her eyes. She wears lime green eyeshadow, a lilypad hairclip, and dark green dress with a black, orange, and white fish scale-like patterns that resemble a koi fish on the lower half. She wears a dark belt with an orange and dark green buckle, beads on her wrists, and dark green, black, and brown wingtips with black laces. She has a bright smile on her face.

After the introductions, Quinn continues.

“Now, the rules. The aim is to answer enough questions correctly to reach your 2,000-dollar target within the time limit. The fastest way is to create a chain of nine correct answers…”

While Quinn speaks, an interactive tower shows the nine tiers Customers must surmount to achieve their goal:

  * 1 correct answer in a row - $50
  * 2 correct answers in a row - $100
  * 3 correct answers in a row - $200
  * 4 correct answers in a row - $400
  * 5 correct answers in a row - $600
  * 6 correct answers in a row - $800
  * 7 correct answers in a row - $1,000
  * 8 correct answers in a row - $1,500
  * 9 correct answers in a row - $2,000



Beneath the tower, a meter shows the amount banked for the round.

“… Get your questions wrong and you break the chain – you lose all the money in that chain. But if you say 'bank' before the question is asked the money is safe. However, you start a new chain from zero. Remember, at the end of the round, only money that has been banked can be taken forward. You get three minutes in Round One. We’ll start with the person whose name is first alphabetically – that’s you, Cooper. **Let’s play the Feeblest Link**!”

** Start the clock. ** Cooper, what is the name of Kim Possible’s clumsy sidekick?”

“Ron Stoppable?”

Cooper answers – correctly. The team provisionally secures $50.

“Penny, if a substance turns litmus paper blue, is it acidic or alkaline?”

“… Alkaline?”

Penny answers slightly nervously, but it is correct. The team provisionally secures $100.

“Taylor, in the aquatic food chain of Munchmore, the kiwifruit-like fish are known as ‘Kiwi What’?”

“… Koi.”

“Kiwi Gulpers.” 3

It’s back to zero as Taylor winces.

“Willow – In books, what is the name of the Belgian detective created by Agatha Christie?”

“Hercule Poirot.”

“Correct.”

Willow got that in a split-second, but she might have been too polite for her own good. The team provisionally secures $50.

“Doan – Based in Cloudpuff Park, the rainbow-colored joker gulls that steal milk are called ‘Milk What’?”

“… Bandits.”4

“Correct.”

“Koilee – What T is home to _Papa’s Cheeseria_?”

“… Toastwood.”

“That is correct.”

“Roy – Which Russian musician…”

“Bank.” _[$200]_

“…composed both ‘Swan Lake’ and ‘The Nutcracker’?”

“Tchaikovsky.”

“Correct.”

Roy might have banked $200 there, but it could have been $400. Instead, we’re back to $50 provisionally secured.

“Rita, in the English language, birds of a what flock together?”

“Flock?”

“Feather.”

“Maggie – In music, who performed ‘Summer of ‘69’?”

“Bryan Adams.”

“Correct.”

“Cooper, what is two-fifths of 25?”

“… Ten.”

“Correct.”

“Penny, the main character of the Jungle Book is named what?”

“Mowgli.”

“Correct.”

“Taylor…”

“Bank.” _[$400]_

“…What phone has a circular dial with ten holes for the fingers?”

“… Rotary.”

“Correct.”

“Willow – In the teen sitcom Big Time Rush, what is the first name of Kendall’s girlfriend?”

“Jo.”

“Correct.”

Willow answers, slightly blushing, but still a good answer, nonetheless.

“Doan – What is Bruce Banner’s alter-ego?”

“The Incredible Hulk.”

“Correct.”

“Koilee – In ice hockey, where do the Sables play?”

“Sakura Bay.”

“Correct.”

“Roy…”

“Bank.” _[$800]_

“… how many years is a silver anniversary?”

“50?”

“No, it’s 25.”

“Rita – In which century did Einstein devise the theory of relativity – the 19th or 20th?”

“…19th.”

“20th.”

“Maggie – In what George Orwell novel is ‘Big Brother watching you’?”

“1984.”

“Correct.”

“Cooper – Diamondbacks and yellow bellies are what type of animal?”

“Fish?”

“No, turtles.”

“Penny, in music, ‘Song 2’ is a UK hit for which band – Blur or Gorillaz?”

“Gorillaz?”

“No, Blur.”

“Taylor, in boxing, what does the letter ‘T’ in TKO mean?”

“Total.”

“Technical.”

“Willow, in which Hemisphere do penguins almost exclusively reside?”

“Southern.”

“That’s correct.”

“Doan, in the popular saying, what did ‘a bold man’ first eat?”

“Shark?”

“No, oyster.”

“Koilee – What is the birth name of Country singer Johnny Cash – John Cash or Jonathan Starr?”

“Jonathan Starr.”

“No, John Cash.”

“Roy, in which decade was the musical… 

… **Time’s up** , I cannot complete the question. In that round you banked just 800 out of a possible 2,000 dollars. Who is feeling the heat? Whose brain has turned to brezn? It’s time to vote off the Feeblest Link.”

As the Customers proceed to vote on their boards, Steven’s voice comes back on.

“The statistics show Willow is the round’s sturdiest link. She got all her questions right. Having given no correct answers, Rita is the round’s feeblest link. But how will the team vote?”

…

…

…

“Ok, pens down. Voting’s over. Please reveal who you think is the Feeblest Link.”

Roy – Taylor

Rita – Taylor

Maggie – Koilee

Cooper – Rita

Penny – Taylor

Taylor – Rita

Willow – Taylor

Doan – Rita

Koilee – Taylor

“Koilee. Could you remind us what your occupation is again?”

“I sell ice-cream sundaes at Papa’s Scooperia, Quinn.”

“Well, I certainly hope they don’t come with seawater on the side. Why Taylor?”

“Kiwi Gulpers are too cute for me to give Taylor a pass there.”

“Well, Johnny Cash is cute too, so cuteness is no marker of your competency.”

“I got tricked. Not my best moment.”

“Doan, what has Rita done to upset you?”

“It’s nothing personal, she is simply not pulling her weight.”

“Taylor, so you now know about the Kiwi Gulpers, a fish that even first graders know.”

“But they might not know about rotary phones.”

Taylor replies.

“Rita might have fared the worst that round, but it’s the votes that count. **Taylor, with five votes, you are the Feeblest Link.** Goodbye!”

Taylor puts down his board and walks toward the camera with a neutral expression. Like all eliminated Customers, Taylor gives an exit interview.

**Taylor’s Exit Interview**

“It’s disappointing to go out first as I could have contributed much more, but I understand why the team did that. I knew the answer to the ‘Kiwi Gulpers’ question, but I let Quinn throw me off too much."

* * *

“Right team, Round Two. Now you’ve won **800** dollars so far when you could have won a possible 2,000 dollars. There are eight players left and we will take ten seconds off the clock. We will start with the sturdiest link from the last round – that’s Willow. **Let’s play the Feeblest Link.**

** Start the clock. ** Willow, in what year did K-Pop group GFriend debut – 2015 or 2016?”

“2015.”

“Correct.”

“Doan, in 2014, how many months had exactly 29 days?”

“… Zero.”

“Correct.”

“Koilee, based in Munchmore, what non-aggressive bird resembles iceberg lettuce?”

“A Lettuce Lark.”5

“Correct.”

“Roy, in English…”

“Bank.” _[$200]_

“…what C refers to both furniture and a person in charge of a meeting?”

“… Chair.”

“Correct.”

That’s another $200 in the bank. It could have been twice that had Roy been braver.

“Rita – in memes, ‘Confused Guy’ Nick Young is a professional in which sport?”

“… Baseball?”

“No, basketball.”

“Maggie, which physician wrote ‘Jurassic Park’?”

“Michael Crichton.”

“Correct.”

“Cooper, what do the initials MSF stand for?”

“…Pass.”

“Medicins Sans Frontieres.”

“Penny, what word can come after both burger and red-eared?”

“Slider.”

“Correct.”

“Willow, what is the horoscope of someone born on Christmas Day?”

“… Capricorn.”

“Correct.”

“Doan – In the nursery rhyme ‘Hickory Dickory Dock’, what caused the mouse to run down?”

“… The cat.”

“The clock struck one.”

Oof.

“Koilee – What word refers both to a place of learning and a group of fish?”

“School.”

“Correct.”

“Roy – Which ‘Charlie and the Chocolate Factory’ characters…”

“Bank.” _[$250]_

“… hail from Loompaland.”

“Pass.”

“The Oompa-Loompas.”

“Rita – in what year did the Titanic capsize?”

“1912.”

“Correct.”

“Maggie – ‘Treasure Island’s’ Long John Silver has what animal companion?”

“Parrot.”

“Correct.”

“Cooper – In the song ‘Heartbreak Hotel’ by Elvis Presley, what street is the hotel on?”

“Heartbreak Street.”

“No, Lonely Street.”

Cooper winces. We’re nearly two-thirds of the way through, but the team has just banked $250.

“Penny, what does a person with leporiphobia fear?”

“Leopards?”

“No, bunnies.”

“Willow, one of Marie Kondo’s Rules of Tidying is to ‘tidy by category, not by What’?”

“Location.”

“Correct.”

“Doan – In Japanese animation ‘Spice and Wolf’, what is Kraft Lawrence’s occupation?”

“Pass.”

“Merchant.”

“Koilee – Aristotle thought which otherwise healthy animal was prone to ‘flatulency’?”

The audience laughs.

“Skunk?”

“No, the elephant.”

“Roy, what color is chablis?”

“Yellow?”

“No, white.”

“Rita, what type of joint does the human shoulder have – ball-and-socket or hinge?”

“Hinge?”

“Ball-and-socket.”

“Maggie, which Tom Cruise film earned Cuba Gooding Jr. an Oscar?”

“… I don’t know.”

“Jerry Maguire.”

“Cooper- **Time’s up** , I can’t complete the question. In that round you banked a dismal 250 dollars, missing your 2000-dollar target by a significant margin. Who’s looking like a Confused Girl? Who’s the Lord of Incompetency? Who’s running down the clock? It’s time to vote off **the Feeblest Link**.”

“As the only Customer to give no wrong answers, Willow is once again the sturdiest link. The feeblest link is Cooper, who failed to answer a question correctly. But will the team have noticed this?”

…

…

…

“Ok, pens down. Voting’s over. Please reveal who you think is the Feeblest Link.”

Roy – Doan

Rita – Cooper

Maggie – Doan

Cooper – Rita

Penny – Rita

Willow – Rita

Doan – Rita

Koilee – Cooper

“Cooper. What do you do when you’re not working at Papa’s Pancakeria?”

“I spend most of my free time with my cat Cookie. Otherwise, I’m playing video games.”

“Certainly not reading books nor listening to music. Why, for two rounds in a row, Rita?”

“She hasn’t been great these two rounds. She seems too reliant on her film knowledge, which is no way to play the game.”

“Yet she still got one more right answer than you.”

Cooper seems slightly embarrassed.

“Maggie. I heard you were looking to become Mayor?”

“Yes, it would be lovely.”

“Well, you aren’t winning over the Tom Cruise fans. Why Doan?”

“Same as Taylor, he lost us some money, then panicked.”

“Rita, do you do anything apart from flipping burgers and visiting the theatre?”

“I try to read up on trivia.”

“’Try’ being the operative word. Cooper might have been the worst player that round, but **with four votes, Rita, you are the Feeblest Link**. Goodbye!”

Rita leaves her board and walks off dejected.

**Rita’s Exit Interview**

“I’m disappointed to be voted out this early. Science is not my forte, but I would have aced the Jerry Maguire and Heartbreak Hotel questions. I think Cooper could be the next to go. He doesn’t seem to have the greatest of general knowledge and is starting to struggle.”

* * *

“It’s Round Three. You have won **1,050** dollars so far, when you could have won 4,000. We’re down to seven players and we’ll take another ten seconds off the clock. We’ll start with the sturdiest link from the last round – that’s Willow. **Let’s play the Feeblest Link!**

** Start the clock. ** Willow, in electron configuration, which orbital is filled first – 3d or 4s?”

“3d.”

“4s.”

“Doan. Tridents are a big part of which Portallini holiday?”

“Neptune’s Feast.”

“Correct.”

“Koilee, in the English language, ‘honesty is the best What'?”

“Policy.”

“Correct.”

“Roy, what is the horoscope…”

“Bank.” _[$100]_

“… of someone born on the Fourth of July?”

“Pass.”

“Cancer.”

“Maggie, Celery is available exclusively in which Papa’s restaurant?”

“… Wingeria.”

“Correct.”

“Cooper, what type of food is a Portobello?”

“… Mushroom.”

“Correct.”

“Penny, in music, ‘Mr. Worldwide’ and ‘Mr. 305’ are the nicknames of which rapper?”

“… Sorry, don’t know.”

“Pitbull.”

Penny gets nervous after losing $100 there.

“Willow, the acronym GMT means Greenwich What Time?”

“Greenwich Meridian Time?”

“No, Greenwich Mean Time.”

“Doan, Man v. Food is a TV series starring who?”

“Got to pass.”

“Adam Richman.”

“Koilee, a mercenary is also known as a soldier of what?”

“The wild.”

“No, fortune.”

“Roy, which chemical element…”

“Bank- oh wait…” (Audience laughs)

“… has the atomic number 4?”

“Pass.”

“Beryllium.”

“Maggie, what do humans have 206 of in each body?”

“Bones.”

“Correct.”

“Cooper, before he formed The Beatles, John Lennon was the vocalist for which band?”

“Sorry, no idea.”

“The Quarrymen.”

“Penny, the basset and beagle are what breed of dog?”

“… They are hounds.”

“Correct.”

“Willow, what is the first 20th century leap year?”

“…1900.”

“No, 1904.”

“Doan, in music, CaptainSparklez’s ‘Revenge’ parodies what Usher hit song?”

“Creeper.”

“DJ Got Us Fallin’ In Love.”

“Koilee, is a chemical reaction that releases heat energy endothermic or exothermic?”

“Exothermic.”

“Correct.”

“Roy, in geometry…”

“Bank.” _[$150]_

“… what triangle has three equal sides and internal angles of 60 degrees?”

“Equilateral.”

“Correct.”

“Maggie, ‘We Are Number One’ is a viral hit from which children’s series?”

“…Teletubbies?”

“No, LazyTown.”

“Cooper, in the Bible, Ezekiel 36:26  states 'a heart of flesh replaces a heart of What'?” 

“Gold.”

“Stone.”

“Penny, what word can mean a place of residence or a collective of cards?”

“…House?”

“Correct.”

“Willow…”

“Bank.” _[$200]_

“Which- **time’s up** , I cannot complete the question. Your bank was in time. Still, you have banked an abject 200 dollars this round. Who is about to fall from grace? Which Chef is out of place? It’s time to vote off **the Feeblest Link**.”

“Having answered two questions correctly and not lost money, Koilee is the sturdiest link this round. In a dramatic reversal of fortunes, Willow failed to answer any questions correctly and is now the feeblest link. Will her good performances in the first two rounds save her?”

…

…

…

“Pens down. Voting’s over. Please reveal who you think is the Feeblest Link.”

Roy – Penny

Maggie – Penny

Cooper – Willow

Penny – Willow

Willow – Cooper

Doan – Penny

Koilee – Maggie

“Willow, do you have any hobbies beyond baking?”

“I read spooky novels … and feed my pet tarantula sprinkles.”

“That round was certainly horrifying for you. Why Cooper?”

“He hasn’t been doing well…”

“Well, you were even worse.”

Willow hides behind her board in slight embarrassment.

“Roy, how much money have you banked so far?”

“I’ve lost count, but if it ain’t broke, don’t fix it.”

“It’s rather broken, I would say. The team has banked less than a quarter of the cash on offer. Why Penny?”

“She lost money on the Pitbull question.”

“So, Penny, why would you not know who Pitbull is?”

“It was a bad mistake, but I did my best to make up for it.”

“Well, as Pitbull once said, the others didn’t ‘give a number two’. **Penny, with three votes, you are the Feeblest Link.** Goodbye!”

Penny looks a little sad as she leaves her podium, but she shakes it off as she walks toward the camera.

**Penny’s Exit Interview**

“It’s sad as I definitely wasn’t the feeblest link for that round. The Pitbull question was a bad mistake, but no one did well. Willow will probably go next if she has another bad round. She’s not the most social person and needs her trivia to save her.”

* * *

“Now, Round Four and the team is slowly going down the drain. You’ve banked **1,250** dollars out of a possible 6,000 and voted off one of your stronger players. That leaves you with six players and again, we take ten seconds off the clock. We will start with the sturdiest link from the last round – that’s Koilee. **Let’s play the Feeblest Link!**

** Start the clock. ** Koilee, Lanturn and Beldum are creatures from which video game series?”

“Monster Hunter?”

“No, Pok émon.”

“Roy, what is the chemical formula for silver nitrate?”

“… AgNO3.”

“Correct.”

“Maggie, what is the chemical product of an acid-base reaction?”

“Salt and water.”

“Correct.”

“Cooper, what is the highest number of Michelin stars a restaurant can be awarded?”

“Five?”

“No, three.”

“Willow, What A can come before both clock and games?”

“… Analog.”

“Correct.”

“Doan, what P is a dark, dense German rye bread?” 

“… Pumpernickel.”

“Correct.”

“Koilee, what word can mean an Arabic numeral or a finger?”

“… Digit.”

“Correct.”

“Roy, what marine mammal has a hump instead of a dorsal fin?”

“…

…

... Humpback whale.”

“Correct.”

Roy heaves a sigh of relief.

“Maggie, which Jackson family member…

“Bank.” _[$400]_

“… sang 'What Have You Done for Me Lately'?

“… Janet?”

“Correct.”

“Cooper, what is the name of ‘The Lion King’s’ main villain?”

“… Scar.”

“Correct.”

“Willow, how many days do the months May, June and July have combined?”

“……… 92?”

“Correct.”

Willow also heaves a sigh of relief. That could have been disastrous.

“Doan, in a song that goes 'Seasons change and our love went cold', which geometrical shapes did Post Malone sing about?” 

“… Triangles?”

“Circles.”

$400 might have been banked, but the team just saw another $200 vanish.

“Koilee, what medical ailment is circadian dysrhythmia?”

“Rash.”

“No, jet lag.”

“Roy, the English phrase describing abundance is a ‘land of what and honey’?”

“Milk.”

“Correct.”

“Maggie, which of these characters was created first: James Bond or Spider-Man?”

“Spider-Man.”

“James Bond.”

“Cooper, what type of food can be boiled, poached or scrambled?”

“Egg.”

“Correct.”

“Willow, does the Dutch word ontbijt refer to breakfast, lunch or dinner?”

“… breakfast.”

“Correct.”

“Doan…”

“Bank.” _[$500]_

“’… this town ain’t big enough for both of us’ first appeared in which 1932 film?”

“Pass.”

“The Western Code.”

“Koilee – In English, what class of words do in, before and notwithstanding fall under?”

“… Prepositions.”

“Correct.”

“Roy, what English word can mean a musical instrument or a type of seal?”

“Harp.”

“Correct.”

“Maggie…”

“Bank.” _[$600]_

“Time’s up, I cannot complete the question. Your bank was in time, which means the six of you banked 600 dollars this round. Who is the Champion of Cluelessness? Who has a Doctorate in Density? **It’s time to vote off the Feeblest Link!** ”

“As the only Customer with four correct answers, Roy is the sturdiest link. Doan is the feeblest link. But will the voting match the facts?”

…

…

…

“Pens down. Voting’s over. Please reveal who you think is the Feeblest Link.”

Roy – Doan

Maggie – Doan

Cooper – Doan

Willow – Doan

Doan – Maggie

Koilee – Doan

“Cooper, you don’t get out much, do you? Haven’t you heard of Michelin?”

“I have, but I don’t need to visit a three-star restaurant when there’s Papa Louie’s.”

“Why Doan?”

“99% of people know Post Malone, and he lost us a lot of money.”

“Koilee, why Doan?”

“What Cooper said. Doan didn’t have a good round.”

“ **Doan** , statistically you were the worst player and **with five votes, the team has unanimously voted you off. You are the Feeblest Link**. **Goodbye!”**

Doan walks towards the camera with his signature neutral expression.

**Doan’s Exit Interview**

“I would have liked to go further, but I did lose out after taking a big risk. That is always a no in these types of games. I think Koilee will be the next to go. She’s new, alone and not knowledgeable enough.”

* * *

“Now, Round Five. Of the 8,000 dollars you could have banked, you’ve banked just **1,850**. There’s five of you left. Once again, we take ten seconds off the clock. We will start with the sturdiest link from the last round – that’s Roy. **Let’s play the Feeblest Link**!

** Start the clock. ** Roy, what vegetable is brined and fermented to make a pickle?

“Cucumber.”

“That’s correct.”

“Maggie, which ghost-like Mario villain became playable in the game ‘Mario Party 5’?”

“It’s Boo.”

“Correct.”

“Cooper, what is Pinch Hitwell’s birth name?”

“Bob?”

“Johnny.”

Cooper makes the first mistake of the round – it’s $100 down the drain.

“Willow, if Maria loves cream-colored ponies, which makes a better gift – Bay or palomino?”

“… Palomino.”

“Correct.”

“Koilee, in clocks, which is longer – the hour or minute hand?”

“… Minute hand.”

“Correct.”

“Roy, in music, to what family of instruments…”

“Bank.” _[$100]_

“… does the marimba belong?”

“… Woodwind.”

“Percussion.”

“Maggie, which is a synonym for Santa – Sheng Dan Lao Ren or Shinzo Abe?”

“Sheng Dan Lao Ren.”

“Correct.”

“Cooper, what is the name of James Bond’s boss?”

“… M.”

“Correct.”

“Willow, what B is the cap on a fire hydrant called?”

“... Breaker?”

“No, bonnet.”

Willow does a Cooper and casts a sheepish look.

“Koilee, the opening line of ‘Bohemian Rhapsody’ goes ‘Is this the real life? Is this just What?”

“Fantasy.”

“Correct.”

“Roy, in 1958, which German-American philosopher…

“Bank.” _[$150]_

“… authored ‘The Human Condition’?”

“Pass.”

“Hannah Arendt.”

“Maggie, what profession do writers Anton Chekhov and Khaled Hosseini also share?”

“… Mayor?”

“No, physician.”

“Cooper, the protagonist of Meg Cabot’s ‘Princess Diaries’ is princess of what state?”

“Pass.”

“Genovia.”

“Willow, which ‘Harry Potter’ house values bravery, nerve and chivalry?”

“Gryffindor.”

“Correct.”

“Koilee, Gebrannte Mandeln is German for what type of roasted nut?”

“… Walnuts.”

“No, almonds.”

“Roy, according to Cato the Censor, what must be destroyed?”

“... Debauchery.” (Audience laughs)

“No, Carthage.”

“Maggie, which poet composed ‘I Wandered Lonely as A Cloud’?”

“… Wordsworth.”

“Correct.”

“Cooper, how many ‘Pomp and Circumstance’ marches are there?”

“Three?”

“No, six.”

“Willow, in Shakespeare’s ‘A Midsummer Night’s Dream’, whose head gets turned into a donkey’s?”

“Pass.”

“Nick Bottom.”

With seconds to go and just $150 in the bank, this could be a new low.

“Koilee, What C can come after the words ink and toner to form two parts of a printer?”

“Chip.”

“Cartridge.”

“Roy…”

“Bank.” (Audience laughs again)

“ **Time’s up.** I cannot complete the question. Team, you banked just 150 dollars that round. Who has been here for far too long? Who is the new Nick Bottom? **It’s time to vote for the Feeblest Link.** ”

“The statistics show Maggie is the sturdiest link as she gave the most correct answers. Having given the most incorrect answers and lost the most money, Cooper is, for the second time today, the feeblest link. Can he survive another vote?”

…

…

…

“Pens down. Voting’s over. Please reveal who you think is the Feeblest Link.”

Roy – Cooper

Maggie – Koilee

Cooper – Willow

Willow – Cooper

Koilee – Cooper

“Mayor Maggie, why vote for Koilee?”

“I just don’t think her knowledge is good enough. Yes, she did better than Roy and Cooper, but the guys got harder questions.”

“Bank Boy Roy, why Cooper?”

“I just remember he lost some money when he should have banked.”

“Cooper, so now you know Pinch Hitwell and Johnny Cash share the same first name.”

“Yes, I also know about The Princess Diaries.”

** “Cooper** , you were the worst player statistically, and with three votes, the team has decided you must be eliminated. **You are the Feeblest Link, goodbye!”**

Cooper leaves his podium and walks toward the camera.

**Cooper’s Exit Interview**

“I’m satisfied with my performance today. In the previous rounds, I didn’t do too well, but this round was rather unfair. I’m rooting for Maggie to be the winner. She’s the most consistent of the remaining Chefs and has been diplomatic.”

* * *

“It’s Round Six. You have banked precisely **2,000** dollars, but that’s out of a possible 10,000. We’re down to four Customers. We are cutting another 10 seconds of your time. We’ll start with the sturdiest link from the last round – that’s you, Maggie. **Let’s play the Feeblest Link!**

** Start the clock. ** Maggie, in baseball, where do the Crushers hail from?”

“… Oniontown.”

“Correct.”

“Willow, which Emmy-winning series did Beatrice Arthur and Betty White star in?”

“… L.A. Law.”

“The Golden Girls.”

“Koilee, the 1971 America hit song is titled ‘A Horse with no What’?”

“… Home.”

“No, Name.”

“Roy, what C refers to a group of eagles?”

“… Congregation.”

“Convocation.”

“Maggie, to what family of musical instruments does the tuba belong?”

“… Brass.”

“Correct.”

“Willow, what is the alter-ego of Scott Lang?”

“Ant-Man.”

“Correct.”

“Koilee, what is 31 times 0?”

“… zero.”

“Correct.”

“Roy, who plays Phil Wenneck…”

“Bank.” _[$200]_

“… in the ‘Hangover’ film series?”

“Pass.”

“Bradley Cooper.”

“Maggie, in the EarthBound video game, who is the prince of Dalaam cum martial artist?”

“Skip.”

“No, Poo.”

“Willow, in which country was the Frappé coffee invented?”

“… Greece.”

“Correct.”

“Koilee, at which university did Professor Fitz pursue his Doctorate?”

“… Truffleton.”

“Correct.”

“Roy, in literature, which famous Tolstoy novel uses trains as its motif?”

“…… Anna Karenina.”

“Correct.”

“Maggie, in golf…”

“Bank.” _[$400]_

“… the albatross means completing a hole in how many strokes under par?”

“Two.”

“No, three.”

“Willow, in English, to secretly admire another is to carry a What for that person?”

“A torch.”

“That is correct.”

“Koilee, what H is responsible for transporting blood in vertebrates?”

“… Haemoglobin.”

“Correct.”

“Roy, what angle is greater than 90 degrees but smaller than 180 degrees?”

“…… Obtuse.”

“Correct.”

“Maggie…”

“Bank.” _[$600]_

“… what bird-of-prey is a lammergeier?”

“I don’t know.”

“A vulture.”

“Willow, which video game character is the princess of Sarasaland?”

“Daisy.”

“Correct.”

“Koilee, what two words is the skull and crossbones on a pirate ship…”

“Jolly Roger.”

“Correct.”

“Roy…”

“Bank.” _[$700]_

“… Which fictional alien race hails from Endor?”

“Pass.”

“Ewoks.”

“Maggie, which- time’s up, I cannot complete the question. Team, you have done slightly better, banking another 700 dollars. Of course, you could have gotten 2,000. Who is lacking in fortitude? Who is too quick to treatise? It’s time to vote off **the Feeblest Link**.”

“Willow and Koilee gave the same number of correct answers, but as Willow answered her questions quicker, she is, for the third time, the sturdiest link. After giving the most incorrect answers and banking, ironically, less money for the team, Roy is the feeblest link. Have the Chefs cottoned on to these facts?”

…

…

…

“Pens down. Voting’s over. Please reveal who you think is the Feeblest Link.”

Roy – Koilee

Maggie – Koilee

Willow – Maggie

Koilee – Maggie

“Maggie, apart from knowing nothing about 1970s music, what’s so bad about Koilee?”

“Nothing, she just hasn’t got what it takes. She got a few correct, but she was also somewhat hesitant.”

“Two more correct answers than you, in fact.”

“I sort of knew that but can’t vote for myself.”

“Koilee, so why did you vote for Maggie then?”

“I’m happy she banked some money for us, but she stopped us from going for higher amounts more than once.”

“Ok, there is a tie. In the event of a tie, the sturdiest link casts the deciding vote – that’s Willow. Willow, you voted for Maggie. You could stick with Maggie or alternatively, change your vote to Koilee. Who will you vote off, Willow?”

“… I will still vote Maggie. I also think she missed a few chances to earn more for the team.”

“Willow has made her choice. **Maggie, you are the Feeblest Link.** **Goodbye!** ”

Maggie sets her board down and power walks toward the camera.

**Maggie’s Exit Interview**

“It’s tough to make it to the final four and lose the tiebreaker, but all in all the show was still great. Willow should go on and win now. I know she just eliminated me, but girl seems to have better general knowledge than Roy and Koilee.”

* * *

“It’s Round Seven now, and we are down to the final three. You have banked **2,700** dollars out of the 12,000 on offer. Another 10 seconds comes off the clock, which means you have just two minutes. We will start with the sturdiest link last round – that is Willow. **Let’s play the Feeblest Link!**

** Start the clock. ** Willow, when Winnie the Pooh wakes up, what phrase does he first say?”

“…Pass.”

“What’s for breakfast?”

“Koilee, what U is the Japanese sea urchin eaten during Halloween?”

“Uni.”

“Correct.”

“Roy, what dinosaur had bony plates on its back?”

“Stegosaurus.”

“Correct.”

“Willow, in Super Smash Bros for the N64, who was playable…”

“Bank.” _[$100]_

“… Yoshi, Zelda or both?”

“… Yoshi.”

“Correct.”

“Koilee, where did Papa Louie set up his fourth restaurant?”

“… Maple Mountain.”

“Calypso Island.”

“Roy, in Asian music, the group SNSD is also known by which alliterative name?”

“Don’t know.”

“Girls’ Generation.”

“Willow, how many keys are there on a Steinway’s piano?”

“… 88?”

“That’s correct.”

“Koilee, how many chakras are there?”

“… seven.”

“Correct.”

“Roy, what S is a pelagic herring…”

“Bank.” _[$200]_

“… also known as Alosinae?”

“Sorry, don’t know.” (Audience laughs)

“Shad.”

“Willow, in ‘Charlie and the Chocolate Factory’, what is Charlie’s last name?”

“…… Bucket.”

“Correct.”

“Koilee, what Vitamin is ascorbic acid better known as?”

“… Vitamin C.”

“Correct.”

“Roy, what type of rock derives its name…”

“Bank.” _[$300]_

“… from the Latin word for fire?”

“Ignit.”

“Igneous.”

“Willow, what plant part is a carrot?”

“… the root.”

“Correct.”

“Koilee, the ‘email storm’ faux pas…

“Bank.” _[$350]_

“… is triggered by selecting what function?”

“Pass.”

“Reply all.”

“Roy, what G is a protein mix found in grains?” 

“… Gluten.”

“Correct.”

“Willow, what did Don Quixote wear on his head because he thought it was a magic helmet?”

“… a barber’s basin.”

“Correct.”

“Koilee, mauve is a shade of what color?”

“… Purple.”

“Correct.”

“Roy…”

“Bank.” _[$550]_

“… what word describing a slump also means a mating season for antelopes and deer?”

“… Drought.”

“Rut.”

“Willow, the movie ‘Ratatouille’ gets its name from what type of French food – bread or stew?”

“… stew.”

“Correct.”

“Koilee…”

“Bank.” _[$600]_

“… when was Julius Caesar… **Time’s up** , I can’t complete the question.  Team, you banked just 600 dollars this round. The winnings next round will be tripled, which means you can win up to 6,000 dollars next round. But first one of you must be voted off. Who is so close, yet so far? Who is a fool in a genius’ clothing? It’s time to vote off **the Feeblest Link**.”

“For the fourth time, Willow is the sturdiest link. The feeblest link is again Roy, but at this crucial stage of the game, how will the team vote?”

…

…

…

Pens down, voting’s over. Time to reveal who you think is the Feeblest Link.”

Roy – Koilee

Willow – Roy

Koilee – Roy

“Willow, also known as she who doesn’t know what’s for breakfast, why Roy?”

“Roy was the feeblest link.”

“Koilee, are you trying to start a slumber party? Why Roy?”

“Like Willow said, Roy finished third – and there are three of us.”

**“Roy,** statistically you indeed finished last **. With two votes, you are the Feeblest Link. Goodbye!”**

Roy sighs in relief before leaving his podium.

**Roy’s Exit Interview**

“I can’t lie – it hurts to be the last person voted out. I deserved it, though, just not good enough. Both girls are good at this and either would be a deserving winner.”

* * *

“It’s the Penultimate Round and the last chance for you to bank some money. The team has banked just **3,300** dollars of the 14,000 on offer. Two of you remain; you both have 90 seconds to accumulate some more. The winnings for this round will be tripled and added to that money to make the final pot. We will begin with the sturdiest link Willow. **Let’s play the Feeblest Link**.

** Start the clock. ** Willow, what is the midsection of an insect called?”

“… Thorax.”

“Correct.”

“Koilee, a man-made lake for the purpose of storing water is called what?”

“… Reservoir.”

“Correct.”

“Willow, what white-fleshed fruit is commonly found in Cloud Nine pies?”

“… Dragonfruit.”

“Correct.”

“Koilee, the word ‘emperor’ is a loanword from which language?”

“Latin.”

“That’s correct.”

“Willow, an imago…

“Bank.” _[$400]_

“… is an insect at what stage of its life cycle?”

“… Larva.”

“Adult.”

“Koilee, in ‘Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves’, the slave girl who constantly foils the thieves is…”

“Morgiana.”

“Correct.”

“Willow, burning potassium…”

“Bank.” _[$450]_

“… produces flames of which color?”

“Blue.”

“Purple.”

“Koilee, in music, ‘Sugar, Sugar’ is a chart-topper for which fictional band?”

“The Archies.”

“Correct.”

“Willow, in physics…”

“Bank”. _[$500]_

“… what is the product of force and displacement?”

“… Momentum?”

“No, Work.”

“Koilee, which 1933 movie character was dubbed ‘The Eighth Wonder of the World’?” 

“… King Kong.”

“Correct.”

“Willow, how many meters is one lap…”

“Bank.” _[$550]_

“… in a Multi-Stage Fitness Test?”

“10 meters.”

“20 meters.”

“Koilee, who played Xena in the TV series Xena: Warrior Princess?’”

“Pass.”

“Lucy Lawless.”

“Willow, Albert Einstein was born in which three-letter city?”

“… Ulm.”

“That’s correct.”

“Koilee, in Dutch…”

“Bank.” _[$600]_

“… what fruit is a sinaasappel?”

“Pineapple.”

“No, orange. 

**Time’s up.** In that round, team, you managed just 600 dollars. However, that total will be trebled and goes into today’s prize money of **5,100 dollars**. Only one of you can take that money away. You’ll playing against each other head-to-head. I’ll ask alternate questions. It is a best-of-five. Whoever answers more questions wins. If there is a tie after five, we’ll play Sudden Death until we have a winner. So, Willow and Koilee, for **5,100 dollars** , **let’s play the Feeblest Link**.

* * *

A transition screen then plays while Willow and Koilee move to Cooper and Penny’s podiums respectively.

“Koilee was the sturdiest link in the last round. Koilee, you have the choice of who goes first.”

“I’ll go first.”

“Let’s begin. Koilee, in ‘The Scarlet Letter’ by Nathaniel Hawthorne, what is the full name of Hester Prynne’s husband?”

“…

…

… Roger Chillingworth.”

“That is the correct answer.”

**Koilee –** **✓**

“Willow, discontinued in the year 2000, what pseudonym did Tacodale6 directors use to stay anonymous?”

“…… James Doe.”

“The correct answer is Alan Smithee.”

**Koilee –** **✓**

**Willow – x**

“Koilee, you are in the lead. Who said, ‘You may not be interested in war, but war is interested in you’?”

“…… Tolstoy.”

“The correct answer is Leon Trotsky.”

**Koilee –** **✓x**

**Willow – x**

“Willow, ‘… the kingdom of God is within you’ is a quote from which of the four Gospels in the Bible?”

“…

…

… Luke.”

“That is the correct answer.”

**Koilee –** **✓x**

**Willow – x** **✓**

“Koilee, Cotton Candy, Carrot Cake and Thins are variants of what snack?”

“……… Creameos7.”

“That is the correct answer.”

**Koilee –** **✓x** **✓**

**Willow – x** **✓**

“Willow, in the children’s song, what bush do the children go around on a cold and frosty morning?”

“…… the mulberry bush.”

“That is the correct answer.”

**Koilee –** **✓x** **✓**

**Willow – x** **✓✓**

“Koilee, on a Monopoly board, what is the color of Ventnor Avenue?”

“…

…

… Orange.”

“The correct answer is yellow.”

**Koilee –** **✓x** **✓x**

**Willow – x** **✓✓**

“Willow, what type of pizza is named after the Italian word for ‘daisy’?”

“…

…

… Margherita.”

“That is the correct answer.”

**Koilee –** **✓x** **✓x**

**Willow – x** **✓✓✓**

“Koilee, **you need to get this right to stay in the game**. In which edition of the ‘Full Tilt! Pinball’ series is the player promoted to the rank of Commodore?"

“…

…

…

… Space Cadet.”

“That is the correct answer.”

**Koilee –** **✓x** **✓x** **✓**

**Willow – x** **✓✓✓**

“Willow, you can **win the game** if you get this right. In film, a Western directed by Italians is also known as what type of Western?”

“…

…

…

… Milanese Western?”

“The correct answer is Spaghetti Western.”

**Koilee –** **✓x** **✓x** **✓**

**Willow – x** **✓✓✓x**

“After five rounds, we have a tie.

As per the rules, we will proceed to sudden death. I will ask Koilee and Willow questions alternately. If Koilee answers incorrectly, Willow can win the game by answering correctly. If Koilee answers correctly, Willow must also answer correctly to stay in the game.

**So, Koilee and Willow, let’s play Sudden Death.** ”

“Koilee, in ‘The Golden Key’ by Tolstoy, which puppet looks for the titular key?”

“… Buratino.”

“That is the correct answer.”

**Koilee –** **✓x** **✓x** **✓** **(** **✓** **)**

**Willow – x** **✓✓✓x**

“Willow, you must answer this correctly to **stay in the game**. Invented in the UK, what did the first vending machine dispense?”

“…

…

…

… Postcards.”

“That is the correct answer.”

**Koilee –** **✓x** **✓x** **✓** **(** **✓** **)**

****

**Willow – x** **✓✓✓x** **(** **✓** **)**

“We continue. Koilee, in the Arthur Miller play ‘All My Sons’, what is the first name of Joe Keller’s older son?”

“…

…

…

… Jason.”

“The correct answer is Larry.”

**Koilee –** **✓x** **✓x** **✓** **(** **✓x** **)**

**Willow – x** **✓✓✓x** **(** **✓** **)**

“Willow, if you answer this question correctly, you **win the prize money**. In which board game are ‘Beaver’ and ‘Raccoon’ valid moves?”

“…

…

…

… Backgammon.”

“That is the correct answer.”

**Koilee –** **✓x** **✓x** **✓** **(** **✓x** **)**

**Willow – x** **✓✓✓x** **(** **✓✓** **)**

**Willow wins 5-4 after Sudden Death.**

Willow pumps her fist in joy, while Koilee, graceful in defeat, offers her a handshake.

“That means Willow, you are today’s Sturdiest Link. You walk away with **5,100 dollars**. Koilee, you leave with nothing.

You have been watching the **Feeblest Link**.”

As per tradition, both Koilee and Willow’s exit interviews play during the credits.

**Koilee’s Exit Interview**

“Coming so close to winning, I won’t lie that I’m disappointed. But Willow seems like the type to read and quiz in her free time, so her win is deserved.”

**Willow’s Exit Interview**

“As a fan of the Weakest Link, I am happy to be the first winner of the Flipline version. Koilee surprised me with her knowledge. I thought she was the science girl, basically an anti-me. I look forward to participating in similar shows down the line.”


	2. Feeblest Link: Closers' Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Closers play the Feeblest Link.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's Feeblest Link will feature Closers.

Nine Closers from the Papa Louie series are shown conversing on a L-shaped couch. Akari and Boomer hit it off, Rico speaks with Hank, surprisingly JoJo is conversing with Rudy which leaves Mousse to put on his game face as he tries to communicate with both Radlynn and Xandra.

Voiceover by Steven* “Nine Closers from various Papa Louie’s restaurants are preparing for today’s shows. All are picky customers with high standards, but only one will meet those standards and win up to 20,000 dollars. The other eight teammates will leave with nothing, as round by round each is voted the Feeblest Link.”

The main theme plays, along with the familiar blue background.

“Welcome to The Feeblest Link.”

A certain maroon haired lawyer welcomes the audience. Quinn is one of the most famous people in this universe and needs no further introduction.

“The nine Closers in this studio could win up to 20,000 dollars. They might not know each other, but if they want the prize money they’ll have to work as a team. But eight of them will leave with nothing, as round by round we lose the player voted the Feeblest Link. 

Let’s meet the team.”

“I’m [**Rudy** from Powder Point](https://fliplinestudios.fandom.com/wiki/Rudy) and I have three jobs. I am a Bassist with ‘Scarlett and the Shakers’, a Chef at Papa’s Cheeseria and a Closer at Papa’s Donuteria.”

Rudy has fair skin and pale midnight blue hair styled in mohawk. He wears a moderate blue shirt with a black spade printed on it, black collared overshirt with ripped sleeves, white buttons, and blue stitches, and a spade printed on each sleeve. He also wears white jeans and black sneakers with blue laces and grey soles. He also sports a pair of white waywards with dark lenses. Befitting his bad boy look, Rudy looks at the audience with a surly expression.

“I’m [**Akari** from Tacodale](https://fliplinestudios.fandom.com/wiki/Akari) and I am a Courier.”

Akari has pale skin and black hair worn in a ponytail held by a yellow hairband. She wears an orange shirt under a black jacket with silver zippers and yellow stripes on the sleeves, orange and yellow-striped pants, a belt with a gray buckle, and black shoes with yellow laces and silver soles. She also sports black-rimmed goggles with orange lenses on her forehead. Akari gives a small smile to the audience.

“I’m [**Boomer** from Toastwood](https://fliplinestudios.fandom.com/wiki/Boomer) and I’m a Daredevil.” (Some of the audience can’t help but laugh.)

Boomer has light skin, dark, thick hair tied in a ponytail and light blue eyeshadow. She wears a white helmet with light blue transparent visor, a blue stripe cutting through the middle, and two red stripes accompanying it. A blue star is seen on either side of the helmet and has a tiny white spike with a short blue stem on top of it.

She also wears a collared white, long-sleeved cuffed shirt with blue front, stars on the sleeves, blue striped edges, and a folded bottom studded by white stars, red and white striped pants, a red cape, and white shoes with red laces and black soles. Befitting her professional look, Boomer looks stern.

“I’m [**Mousse** from Oniontown](https://fliplinestudios.fandom.com/wiki/Mousse) and I’m a nightclub owner.”

Mousse is dressed in an outfit consisting mostly of brown and yellow clothes. He has blond hair, and he wears a large brown hat with a white rim and sunglasses. He wears a two-toned, brown striped turtleneck sweater underneath a darker brown vest with white trim, a gold necklace, a white belt with a gold buckle, brown pants that cover half of his body, and brown shoes with lighter brown accents, black soles, and yellow laces. Mousse has a neutral expression, seemingly not wanting to give anything away.

“I’m [**Jojo** from Tacodale](https://fliplinestudios.fandom.com/wiki/Jojo), and I am the premier Food Critic.”

Jojo has light skin, short dark brown hair, diagonal-patterned eyebrows, a curved moustache, and a short stubble. He wears a black long-sleeved turtleneck sweater with dark gray shading, folded sleeves, dark check marks seen in each sleeve, the Blue Ribbon pinned on his chest, a black beret with blue accents, bright blue pants, and black sneakers. Jojo seems relaxed and smiles for the audience.

“Hello, I am [**Radlynn** from Oniontown](https://fliplinestudios.fandom.com/wiki/Radlynn) and I’m a student.”

Radlynn has a… unique appearance indeed. She is a young girl with short café brown hair, mid-tone skin, wears a radish-colored hat that covers her eyes, and wears a green long-sleeved shirt underneath a pink t-shirt with a picture of her idol Radley Madish. She wears a white skirt held by a pale green belt and black sneakers with a white front and pink laces. Radlynn has a smile on her face. It’s probably an inch too wide.

“I’m [**Hank** from Maple Mountain](https://fliplinestudios.fandom.com/wiki/Hank), where I work as a Highway Patrol Officer.”

Hank has dark skin, short dark hair, thick eyebrows, and a moustache. He wears a standard patrol officer outfit, consisting of a deep olive green hat with a black and gold-colored band surrounding it, a golden patch pinned on the middle, and a rusty beige shirt with golden-lined patches pinned on each sleeve and in its lapel, a deep brown tie, black pants with a golden sidestripe held by a deep olive green buckled belt, and black sneakers with brown laces. Befitting his profession, Hank, like Boomer, looks stern.

“I’m [**Rico** from Tacodale](https://fliplinestudios.fandom.com/wiki/Rico) and I am a Welder who makes great Chili.”

Rico has dark skin and a big build. He wears a black vest with light brown stitches, black biker sunglasses, and a pale blue bandana. he wears a horizontally black and red striped shirt and a brown chained belt on his dark blue jeans. He has a big ratted beard and mustache, and face is lightly dusted with freckles. Rico seems to be a gentle giant type, being more laid-back than intimidating.

“Greetings, I am [**Xandra**](https://fliplinestudios.fandom.com/wiki/Xandra) and I come from the Kingdom of X, Outer Space.”

Another Closer with a … striking appearance, Xandra has messy orange hair, orange eyebrows, and mismatched eyes. She wears a different colored eye shadows on either eye, a yellow shirt with a big black "X" sewn on the front with a rainbow collar, and a pink ruffled tutu, rainbow-colored pants, and white shoes with black soles yellow laces. Xandra has a xany look which rivals Radlynn’s.

After the introductions, Quinn continues.

“Now, the rules. The aim is to answer enough questions correctly to reach your 2,000 dollar target within the time limit. The fastest way is to create a chain of nine correct answers…”

While Quinn speaks, an interactive tower shows the nine tiers Customers have to surmount to achieve their goal:

  * 1 correct answer in a row - $50
  * 2 correct answers in a row - $100
  * 3 correct answers in a row - $200
  * 4 correct answers in a row - $400
  * 5 correct answers in a row - $600
  * 6 correct answers in a row - $800
  * 7 correct answers in a row - $1,000
  * 8 correct answers in a row - $1,500
  * 9 correct answers in a row - $2,000



Beneath the tower, a meter shows the amount banked for the round.

“… Get your questions wrong and you break the chain – you lose all the money in that chain. But if you say ‘Bank’ before the question is asked the money is safe. However, you start a new chain from zero. Remember, at the end of the round, only money that has been banked can be taken forward. You get three minutes in Round One. We’ll start with the person whose name is first alphabetically – that’s you, Akari. **Let’s play the Feeblest Link!**

** Start the clock.  ** Akari,  which of these peppers is hotter – the habanero or Carolina reaper?”

“The Carolina reaper.”

Akari answers without a hitch.

“Correct.”

“Boomer,  ‘You know the rules, and so do I’ are lyrics first sung by which British singer?”

“Rick Astley.”

Boomer says, almost blushing.

“Correct.”

“Mousse,  in George Orwell’s ‘Animal Farm’, who is a hardworking but naïve cart horse?”

“Boxer.”

Correct.

“Jojo, what is the nickname of Tacodale’s baseball team?”

“The Hard Shells.”

“Correct.”

“Radlynn, which winged species is also known as the ‘only living dinosaurs’?”

“The Pterodactyl, of course.”

“No, birds.”

Quinn says as groans can be heard all around.

“Hank,  in the cartoon Adventure Time, who voices the character Finn?”

“Don’t know.”

“Jeremy Shada.”

“Rico,  the opposite sides of a six-sided die add up to what number?”

“… seven.”

“Correct.”

“Xandra, in ‘The Clash of the Titans’ film, Zeus implores his men to ‘Release the…” 

“Release the Kraken!”

“Correct.”

“Rudy, which shape has interior angles adding up to 720 degrees?”

“… Hexagon.”

“Correct.”

“Akari, in chemistry, neon and argon are also known as what gases?”

“… Noble gases.”

“Correct.”

“Boomer, in ‘Doctor Who’, which actor plays, appropriately, the Tenth Doctor?”

“Dr. Phil.”

“No, David Tennant.”

Mousse is noticeably displeased as the questions continue.

“Mousse, to get rid of the good with the bad is to ‘throw the baby out with the What’?”

“Bath water.”

“Correct.”

“Jojo, in medicine, what P is a treatment that is meant to have no effect?”

“ _Paumé_.”

“No, it’s placebo.”

“Radlynn, in games, how many circles are there on a regular Twister mat?”

“24. Twister is fun!” 1

“Correct.”

“Hank, how many shapes are there in Tetris?”

“Six.”

“Seven.”

“Rico, which pasta comes in flat strips and translates to ‘little tongues’ in English?”

“Linguine.”

“Correct.”

“Xandra, in ‘Thomas the Tank Engine’, what color is Percy the Train?”

“Green, of course.”

“That’s correct.”

“Rudy, In English, French and Dutch, which P can be used in lieu of ‘excuse me’?”

“Pardon.”

“Correct.”

“Akari…”

“Bank.” _[$200]_

“… In ‘Les Miserables’, what is the name of the inspector who pursues Jean Valjean throughout the novel?”

“Pass.”

“Javert.”

“Boomer, in botany, what is a purple plant in the mint family?”

“Spearmint.”

“Lavender.”

“Mousse, what is the last name of the Earl of Sandwich?”

“Montesquieu.”

“Montagu.”

“Jojo, a regatta is a competition in which sport – sailing or volleyball?”

“Sailing.”

“Correct.”

“Radlynn, what O means to follow orders…”

“Obey!”

“Correct.”

“Hank, which famous movie director and producer worked on the 1999 game ‘Medal of Honor’?”

“Steven Spielberg.”

“Correct.”

“Rico, in music, ‘Bicycle Race’ was a 1978 hit…

“Bank.” _[$400]_

“… for which group?”

“Pass.”

“Queen.”

“Xandra, what pleasure refers to a form of media that one enjoys despite it being critically panned?”

“Guilty pleasure, like Queen.”

“It’s correct.”

“Rudy, jeans are made of what D material?”

“Denim.”

“Correct.”

“Akari, in Australia, what male marsupial is also nicknamed ‘boomer’?”

“Kangaroo.”

“Correct.”

“Boomer…”

“Bank.” _[$600]_

“…‘The Man in Black’ was the nickname of which Country singer?”

“Johnny Cash.”

“Correct.”

If Boomer is ruing breaking the chain, she’s not showing it.

“Mousse, What O is a dark-colored woodwind instrument best…”

“Oboe.”

“Correct.”

“Jojo,  ‘ Dr’ is an abbreviation of what word meaning a high-ranking academic or a medical practitioner?”

“Doctor.”

“Correct. **Time’s up.** Team, this round you banked just 600 dollars. That’s less than what the Chefs banked. Who is a chump in Closer’s clothing? Who needs to close out their game soon? It’s time to vote off **the Feeblest Link**.”

“Statistically, Rudy is the day’s first-ever sturdiest link. He answered four questions correctly. Hank is the only Closer to answer less than 50% of his questions correctly, thus he is the feeblest link. But will the voting follow the facts?”

…

…

…

“Ok, pens down. Voting’s over. Please reveal who you think is the Feeblest Link.”

Rudy – Radlynn

Akari – Radlynn

Boomer – Radlynn

Mousse – Boomer

Jojo – Rico

Radlynn – Hank

Hank – Mousse

Rico – Radlynn

Xandra – Mousse

“Jojo, what has Rico done to upset you?”

“ _Le rien_. All of them are my children, but Rico has been under me for the least amount of time, which means I tend to vote for him.”

“Ok, but Radlynn seems to be even more out of place than Rico. Radlynn, can you even see through that headdress?

“No problem at all, this headdress works like smart glass.”

So Radlynn, why vote for Hank?”

“He was the feeblest link. Got on the board late.”

“Indeed, Hank didn’t have a great round. Now, Boomer, the question almost everyone was waiting for. Why are you named Boomer?”

“I thought it would be an appropriate name, considering I shoot myself out of cannons for a living. And like most memes, the ‘OK Boomer’ was funny for 15 minutes before it aged like milk.”

“So, Boomer, what has Radlynn done to upset you?”

“She lost a ton on money on the ‘dinosaurs’ question. Just bank if you don’t know the answer.”

“Hank might have been the worst player, but it’s the votes that count. **Radlynn, with four votes, you are the Feeblest Link. Goodbye!** ”

Radlynn sets down her placard and leaves the arena.

**Radlynn’s Exit Interview**

“I don’t think the team was voting fairly. They thought I was crazy, so wanted me gone stat. Anyway, credit to Quinn for calling out Hank as the real feeblest link. I think he will be off next as the team will have his performance in the back of their minds.”

* * *

“It’s Round Two, team. Out of a possible 2,000 dollars you have banked just **600** dollars. Eight players remain and we will take ten seconds off the clock. We will start with the sturdiest link from the last round – that’s you, Rudy. **Let’s play the Feeblest Link.**

** Start the clock.  ** Rudy,  in Dutch, which bird is named neushoornvogel?”

“Pass.”

“The hornbill.”

“Akari, released in 1965, what Beatles song was originally titled ‘Scrambled Eggs’?”

“Pass.”

“Yesterday.”

“Boomer, what H is commonly used to start a question?”

“How.”

“Correct.”

“Mousse, how many pawns are there on a fully set-up chessboard?”

“16.”

“Correct.”

“Jojo, a jester’s hat is known as a ‘cap and What’?”

“Spikes.”

“No, bells.”

“Hank, in the live adaptation of Disney’s Aladdin, Princess Jasmine gets a new solo song called what?”

“A Whole New World.”

“Speechless.”

“Rico, what is the name of the pink, brown and cream ice cream found at Papa’s Scooperia?”

“Spumoni.”

“Correct.”

“Xandra, complete the C.S. Lewis book name: ‘The Lion, The Witch and The What’?”

“Wardrobe.”

“Correct.”

“Rudy, who wrote the ‘Catch-22’ novel…

“Bank.” _[$100]_

“… Joseph Heller or Weller?”

“Heller.”

“Correct.”

“Akari, who wrote and directed ‘Get Out’ ?”

“… Jordan Peele.”

“Correct.”

“Boomer, what is the name of the horse best known for being the mount of cowboy star Roy Rogers?”

“Trigger.”

“Correct.”

“Mousse…

“Bank.” _[$300]_

“… what metal is a Nobel Prize made of?”

“Gold.”

“Correct.”

“Jojo,  what fruit also means something superior or desirable – Banana or plum?”

“Plum.”

“Correct.”

“Hank, in Pokémon, what is the official name of the ‘Float Whale Pokémon’?”

“Whalimp.”

“Wailord.”

“Rico, which sport is also known as the ‘sweet science’?”

“Competitive eating.”

“No, boxing.”

“Xandra, in baseball, what S means a ball that breaks in the opposite direction?”

“Screwball.”

“Correct.”

“Rudy, in the fairy tale ‘Jack and the Beanstalk’, Jack takes what musical instrument that plays by itself?

“Magic harp.”

“Correct.”

“Akari, in English, what N describes an animal that is active at night?”

“Nocturnal.”

“Correct.”

“Boomer, in the Solar System…”

“Bank.” _[$500]_

“… which planet is situated between Mars and Saturn?”

“Uranus.”

“No, Jupiter.”

“Mousse, what is added to dough to make it rise?”

“Yeast.”

“Correct.”

“Jojo, in chemistry, which element with the symbol S gives onions their unique smell?”

“ _Soufre._ ”

“I’ll accept that Jojo, but apart from loanwords, no more French answers allowed.”

“Hank, what element named after the Greek word for green has an atomic number of 17?”

“… Pass.”

“Chlorine.”

“Rico, what is the name of the villainess in Disney’s ‘101 Dalmatians’?”

“Cruella.”

“Correct.”

“Xandra, what is the horoscope of someone born on April Fools’ Day?”

“Aries.”

“Correct.”

“Rudy, what aquatic mammal has the largest brain?”

“Blue whale.”

“No, sperm whale.”

Rudy exhales as another chain is broken.

“Akari, on which body part you expect a cowboy to put his ‘chaps’?”

“His feet.”

“On his legs, but I’ll accept ‘feet’.”

“Boomer, ‘The Mysterious Affair at Styles’…”

“Bank.” _[$550]_

“… was what crime fiction writer’s first novel?”

“Pass.”

“Agatha Christie.”

“Mousse, which P is a sliding, short cylinder in the internal combustion engine of a motorcycle?”

“Piston.”

“Correct.”

“Jojo, in the Italian phrase ‘Le quattro stagioni’, what is meant by the word ‘stagioni’?”

“… Stages.”

“No, seasons.”

“Hank, in...

… **Time’s up** , I can’t complete the question. Team, you managed to bank just 550 dollars, which is of course way lower than the standards I expect from you. Who has helium in their brain? Who is more of a hindrance than a help? It’s time to vote off **the Feeblest Link**.”

“As the only Closer to give four correct answers, Mousse is the sturdiest link. With no correct answers this time, Hank is once again the feeblest link. Can he survive another vote?”

…

…

…

“Voting’s over, pens down. Time to reveal who you think is the Feeblest Link.”

Rudy – Hank

Akari – Hank

Boomer – Hank

Mousse – Hank

Jojo – Hank

Hank – Rudy

Rico – Hank

Xandra – Mousse

“Rico, you say you’re a welder, but you also make great chili.”

“Yes, that’s the one thing I’m especially proud of.”

“How do you make the chili?”

“I just seek out fresh ingredients – fresh beef, fresh peppers. I aim to be as farm-to-table as possible.”

“So why Hank? Did he insult your chili?”

“Nothing personal, I remember him getting quite a few wrong in this round. And the last as well.”

“Rudy. You say you have three jobs, one of which is a bassist with ‘Scarlett and the Shakers’. Can you sing?”

“I’m afraid not, my girlfriend Scarlett is a much better singer.”

“Well, certainly no worse than me. Can we hear you sing a song? Maybe ‘I Walk the Line’ by Johnny Cash – dedicate that to your girlfriend?”

“… All right. _I keep a close watch on this heart of mine_

_I keep my eyes wide open all the time_

_I keep the ends out for the tie that binds_

_Because you're mine, I walk the line._ ”

The audience claps and cheers.

“That’s very good, Rudy. Why Hank?”

“This might sound harsh, Hank, but getting ‘Speechless’ wrong is rough. That song was a big deal.”

“Hank, some of your colleagues might be Disney or Pokémon fans, no?”

“Even if they are, I’m afraid they don’t show it.”

“Well, that has cost you dearly. **Hank,** **with six votes, you are the Feeblest Link. Goodbye!** ”

Hank silently places down his board and walks off.

**Hank’s Exit Interview**

“Yes, I was pretty rank. The questions were just not falling my way and I lost them some money. I think Rudy could come off next. He hasn’t been challenged yet and will be an easy target if he doesn’t do well.”

* * *

“It’s Round Three, team. You have banked a pittance of **1,150** dollars, when you could have had 4,000. Seven players are left; again, we take ten seconds off the clock. We will start with the sturdiest link from the last round – that’s you, Mousse. **Let’s play the Feeblest Link.**

** Start the clock. ** Mousse,  which Paralympic sport involves throwing red or blue balls toward a white target ball, or jack?

“Pass.”

“Boccia.”

“Jojo,  in music, which British knight composed the song ‘Hakuna Matata’?”

“… Sir Lancelot.”

“Sir Elton John!”

“Rico, what is a baby swan called?”

“Cygnet.”

“Correct.”

“Xandra,  in Dr. Seuss books, what arthropod is The Grinch’s brain full of?”

“Spiders.”

“Correct.”

“Rudy, what are the young of a rabbit called?”

“Pups.”

“No, kittens.”

Rudy exhales as we move on.

“Akari, which of these is **not** a Latin loanword – animal, bonus or cavalier?”

“Animal.”

“Cavalier.”

“Boomer, what phrase is the dark syrup used in tea and donut drizzle?”

“Witch’s Brew.”

“Correct.”

“Mousse, in Monopoly, what is the cop on the ‘GO TO JAIL’ space doing?”

“… Pass.”

“Blowing a whistle.”

Mousse blinks as the team remains on zero.

“Jojo, in the Archie comics, Archie’s design features which letter of the alphabet?”

“A.”

“No, R.”

“Rico, what Q is the James Graham play dramatizing the ‘Who Wants to be a Millionaire’ cheater Charles Ingram?”

“Question.”

“Quiz.”

“Xandra, ‘My kingdom for a horse’ is a quote from which Shakespearean play?”

“Richard III, it was funny.”

“That’s correct.”

“Rudy, what is…”

“Bank.” _[$50]_

“… the last name of Shakespeare’s Juliet?”

“Capulet.”

“Correct.”

“Akari, what animal lives in a formicary ?”

“Turkeys.”

“No, ants.”

“Boomer, ‘The Fame’ is which famous musician’s first studio album? ”

“Lady Gaga.”

“Correct.”

“Mousse…”

“Bank.” _[$100]_

“… what French word for bread…”

“Pain.”

“Correct.”

“Jojo, what do Scoville units measure?”

“They measure the spiciness of peppers.”

“Correct.”

“Rico, Albert Einstein…”

“Bank.” _[$200]_

“… won his Nobel Prize in which category?”

“… Physics.”

“Correct.”

“Xandra, in the film ‘Finding Nemo’, what is the name of Nemo’s dad?”

“Marlin.”

“Correct.”

“Rudy, in pro wrestling, who had the catchphrase ‘Lie, Cheat, Steal’?”

“Eddie Guerrero.”

“Correct.”

“Akari, carrots are a good source of which Vitamin?”

“A.”

“Correct.”

“Boomer, which Italian painter…”

“Bank.” _[$600]_

“… first suggested the idea of contact lenses?”

“Pass.”

“Leonardo da Vinci.”

“Mousse, ‘The Sound of Music’ is a film narrating the adventures of which Austrian family?”

“Von Trapp.”

“Correct.”

“Jojo, who is known as the father of modern economics?”

“Papa Louie.” (Audience laughs)

“No, Adam Smith.”

“Rico, in music, ‘Girls Just Wanna Have Fun’ is a single by which renowned musician?”

“Cyndi Lauper.”

“That’s correct.”

“Xandra, in cookery, what R is boiling a liquid in an uncovered pot until it thickens?”

“Reducing.”

“Correct.”

“Rudy, what language learning platform…”

“Bank.” _[$700]_

“… features a green owl as its mascot?”

“Duolingo.”

“Correct.”

“Akari…”

“Bank.” _[$750]_

“ **Time’s up** , your bank was in time. Congratulations team, you have gone up from D-List to C-List. You managed to bank a reasonable 750 dollars. Who has been riding their luck? Who has more bark than bite? It’s time to vote off **the Feeblest Link**.”

“After coming close in the last two rounds, Xandra is the sturdiest link. She was the only Closer to answer all her questions correctly. Jojo is the feeblest link this round as he gave the most incorrect answers. But will the team have noticed this?”

…

…

…

“Ok Closers, pens down. Time to reveal who you think is the Feeblest Link.”

Rudy – Mousse

Akari – Mousse

Boomer – Jojo

Mousse – Rudy

Jojo – Rudy

Rico – Boomer

Xandra – Boomer

“We have a three-way tie, team – between Mousse, Rudy and Boomer.

Mousse, the French bread expert. Do you have capiophobia – the fear of cops2?”

“No, I in fact help cops.”

“You certainly didn’t help Hank last round, did you? Why Rudy?”

“Nothing personal, he just seemed to lack confidence, banking early.”

“Well, Rudy doesn’t seem to like you either; neither does Akari. Akari, why vote out Mousse?”

“Again, it’s nothing personal, but I remember him getting two wrong at the start.”

“Xandra, you say you’re from the Kingdom of X. Is that a synonym for one of the towns here?”

“No, that’s a real location of outer space. It’s hard to believe, but it’s a nice place with rainbows, checkers and leopard prints.”

“Why vote for Boomer, then?”

“It was between Jojo and her, but Jojo is more adorable so he can stay.”

“Xandra, as the sturdiest link, you get to cast the deciding vote. Between Mousse, Rudy and Boomer, who do you think is the Feeblest Link?”

“I did vote for Boomer here, but I also voted for Mousse in the last two rounds. He’s just sour and had a poor round too. So, Boomer, I will let you stay… **if you take off that helmet**.”

The audience gasps.

“It’s ok if you don’t want to, Boomer. But it would be a pity if you got voted out without showing your beautiful face.”

Boomer was getting slightly red already…

…

… but decides to remove her helmet with encouragement from the audience.

Steven rushes out to receive her helmet, which will be safeguarded until the end of her game.

Boomer now has her hair down, stunning many in the audience. Many chant her name; the Closers adjacent to her – Akari and Mousse – blush and look away respectively.

“Hush hush now, the show goes on. So Xandra, your choice?”

“See, doesn’t mean you can’t be pretty and tough at the same time. It would be an insult to eliminate Boomer now, so Mousse, you are the Feeblest Link!”

“That was my line. Jojo might have been the worst player, but Mousse, **you are the Feeblest Link**. **Goodbye!** ”

Mousse power walks away without saying a word.

**Mousse’s Exit Interview**

“This is unfair. Xandra saw me as competition; I went into that round the sturdiest link. It doesn’t matter who wins now, but if the others continue to vote tactically, I can’t see them doing well.”

* * *

“It’s Round Four. You have managed to bank just **1,900** out of the 6,000 dollars on offer. You just sent home one of your stronger players. That leaves six of you. Once again, we will take ten seconds off the clock. We will start with the sturdiest link from the last round – that’s you, Xandra. **Let’s play the Feeblest Link.**

**Start the clock.** Xandra, what type of blue payphone is best known for being Doctor Who’s TARDIS?”

“Police box.”

“Correct.”

“Rudy,  In Meg Cabot’s ‘The Princess Diaries’…

“Bank.” _[$50]_

“… the princess of Genovia goes by what three-letter name?”

“Pass.”

“Mia.”

“Akari,  which S Club 7 song features the lyrics ‘Don't stop, never give up/ Hold your head high and reach the top?’”

“Bring It All Back.”

“Correct.”

“Boomer,  which household pet descends from wolves – cats or dogs?”

“Cats.”

“No, dogs.”

“Jojo,  what is the 23rd letter of the alphabet?”

“W.”

“Correct.”

“Rico,  ‘I’m never gonna dance again’ is a lyric in which George Michael single?”

“Careless Whisper.”

“Correct.”

“Xandra,  which composer’s ‘1812 Overture’ notably included cannon fire?”

“Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky.”

“Correct.”

“Rudy, the Dutch word boterham refers to what food?”

“... Sandwich.”

“Correct.”

“Akari, in science,  a nucleon contains neutrons and what?”

“… Electrons.”

“No, protons.”

Akari exhales deeply, but we go on.

“Boomer, what fruit is a Choquette?”

“Pass.”

“An avocado.”

“Jojo,  in the poem ‘The Road Not Taken’ by Robert Frost, in what colored wood do the two roads diverge?”

“Brown.”

“No, yellow.”

“Rico,  In the fall, what color do the leaves of the birch tree turn?”

“Brown.”

“No, yellow.”

“Xandra,  what number is painted on Herbie, the Love Bug?”

“53.”

“Correct.”

“Rudy,  in video games…”

“Bank.” _[$100]_

“… what was Mario’s first-ever occupation?”

“Plumber.”

“No, carpenter.”

“Akari, in comics, Clark Kent works for a newspaper called the ‘Daily What’?”

“Daily Planet.”

“Correct.”

“Boomer…”

“Bank.” _[$150]_

“… what do people from Portallini call squid?”

“Calamari.”

“Correct.”

“Jojo, what is the name of the shyest dwarf in ‘Snow White and the Seven Dwarves’?”

“Shylock.”

“No, Bashful.”

“Rico, in math, what is 27 plus 84?”

“… 111.”

“Correct.”

“Xandra, who played Long John Silver in the film ‘Muppet Treasure Island’ – Tim Curry or Sean Connery?”

“Sean Connery.”

“Tim Curry.”

Quinn deadpans as Xandra grins.

“Rudy, on the road, what geometrical shape is the red STOP sign?”

“… Hexagon.”

“No, octagon.”

“Akari, If two out of six slices of pizza have anchovies on them, what fraction of the pizza has anchovies?”

“One-third.”

“Correct.”

“Boomer, Adam Richman…

“Bank.” _[$200]_

“… is best known for hosting What competitive eating series?”

“No idea.”

“Man versus Food.”

“Jojo, where in the Flipverse can you find the Porterhouse Ranch?”

“… Toastwood.”

“Correct.”

“Rico, In Europe…

“Bank.” _[$250]_

“…. what K is a spicy sauce made… **Time’s up** , I cannot complete the question. After a reasonable start, you banked just 250 dollars this round. Who takes becoming an anchor too literally? Who is so red-hot money evaporates in their presence? It’s time to vote off **the Feeblest Link**.”

“In this round, Boomer is the feeblest link.3 Despite giving an incorrect answer for the first time, Xandra is still the sturdiest link. But how will the team vote?”

…

…

…

“Ok Closers, pens down. Time to reveal who you think is the Feeblest Link.”

Rudy – Xandra

Akari – Xandra

Boomer – Xandra

Jojo – Akari

Rico – Akari

Xandra – Rudy

“Good afternoon, Jojo. I’ll be completely honest – I didn’t think you would make it here. Apart from food, which type of trivia are you best at?”

“It would have to be languages. I can speak French, German, Dutch, Spanish… a bit of Japanese, a bit of Chinese. The shyest dwarf in ‘Snow White’ is too much for me.”

“Ok, Jojo. So, what is ‘yellow’ in German?”

“Gelb.”

“What is ‘yellow’ in Dutch?”

“… Geel.”

“What is ‘yellow’ in Japanese?”

“……”

“Akari, can you help Jojo?”

“Ki-iro.”

“Very good – Gelb, geel and ki-iro. So Jojo, now you can remember the paths in ‘The Road Not Taken’ diverge at the yellow wood. Why Akari?”

“She lost us $400 on the chemistry question. She should have banked first.”

“But she did better than you – second-best in the team, in fact. Of course, Rudy, Akari and Boomer have voted for the best player instead. Boomer, Xandra saved you last round. Why did you vote for her this round?”

“I voted for her because it’s really her fault I did so badly last round. At that time, I thought removing my helmet was a risk worth taking, but now it’s more of a disadvantage.”

“Akari, why Xandra?”

“I hate to say this, but I think she got the ‘Sean Connery’ question wrong just for laughs…”

“But I really didn’t know Tim Curry was in ‘Muppet Treasure Island’!”

Xandra interjects.

“Normally, I would empathize with the Feeblest Link who got 13 out of 14 questions correct, but I understand why some would want Xandra gone. Xandra, you may have been the strongest player, but according to the team, **you are the** **Feeblest Link. Goodbye!** ”

Xandra walks toward the camera, waving before she leaves.

**Xandra’s Exit Interview**

“I would have liked to stay a little longer, but my record of 92.86% correct answers – rounded to four significant figures – will stand for a long time. What’s up with that Brown-yellow answer chain though? ‘What is the color of Ventnor Avenue?’ ‘Brown.’ ‘No, yellow.’ :p”

* * *

“It’s Round Five, team. 8,000 dollars have been presented to you so far, but you have banked just **2,150** of it. You just voted another of your strongest players off. That leaves you with five. We will take another ten seconds off the clock. As Xandra is out, we will start with the second-sturdiest link from the last round – that’s Akari. **Let’s play the Feeblest Link.**

** Start the clock.  ** Akari,  what E is a partially enclosed water body that is a transition zone between the river and the ocean?”

“… Pass.”

“Estuary.”

“ Boomer, with a serial number of 112, who was the first ever Pokémon created?”

“… Rhydon.”

“Correct.”

“Jojo,  in Disney’s ‘Aladdin’, what is the name of Aladdin’s monkey companion?”

“Pass.”

“Abu.”

“Rico, in Dr. Seuss, what’s the name of the Grinch’s pet dog?”

“Pass.”

“Max.”

“Rudy, what is a baby owl called?"

“… Owlet.”

“Correct.”

“Akari…”

“Bank.” _[$50]_

“… in botany, what is a prickly pear?”

“A cactus.”

“Correct.”

“Boomer…”

“Bank.” _[$100]_

“… what is the largest two-digit prime number?”

“… 97.”

“Correct.”

“Jojo…”

“Bank.” _[$150]_

“… what P is a substitute for the word ‘substitute’?”

“Pass.” (Audience laughs.)

“No, Proxy.”

“Rico, in the song ‘Mic Drop’, what object do BTS claim is ‘hella trophies and hella thick’?”

“Bag.”

“Correct.”

“Rudy…”

“Bank.” _[$200]_

“… what arthropod is featured outside the Mori Art Museum in Tokyo?”

“… A spider.”

“Yes, it’s a large metallic spider.”

“Akari…”

“Bank.” _[$250]_

“… Food en croute is food wrapped in what Papa’s Bakeria ingredient?”

“… Pastry.”

“Correct.”

“Boomer…”

“Bank.” _[$300]_

“… What is the only tree that grows in saltwater?”

“Pass.”

“Mangrove.”

“Jojo, a calorie is a unit of what?”

“Heat.”

“No, energy.”

“Rico, In Dutch, which of these mean ‘bye’ – Eend or doei?”

“Doei.”

“Correct.”

“Rudy…”

“Bank.” _[$350]_

“… what M is the only metal that is a liquid at normal atmospheric pressure and temperature?”

“… Mercury.”

“Correct.”

“Akari, which bird…”

“Bank.” _[$400]_

“… has the biggest brain relative to its body size?”

“… the raven.”

“No, the hummingbird.”

“Boomer, marble is formed by the metamorphosis of what rock?”

“Pass.”

“Limestone.”

“Jojo, what is the most abundant metal in the Earth’s crust?”

“Iron.”

“Aluminum.”

“Rico, in sports, over what distance is a steeplechase run?”

“… 3,000 meters.”

“Correct.”

“Rudy…

“Bank.” _[$450]_

“… what cartoon duo has won seven Oscars for best animated short film?”

“Bugs and Daffy.”

“Tom and Jerry.”

“Akari, on the road, what is a white or yellow triangular sign that indicates oncoming traffic is allowed the right of way?”

“Yield.”

“Correct.”

“Boomer…”

“Bank.” _[$500]_

“… the word ‘rorqual’, used in reference to large baleen whales like the blue whale, is a loanword from which language?”

“French.”

“Correct.”

“Jojo, street, off-road and dual purpose are examples of what type of vehicle?”

“Bicycle.”

“No, motorcycle.”

“Rico, In the acronym for the humanitarian organization ICRC, what does R mean?”

“Radio.”

“No, Red.”

“Rudy, something innovative… **Time’s up**. I cannot complete the question. Team, you missed your 2,000-dollar target by a longshot, banking 500 dollars only. Who has outlived their usefulness? Who doesn’t have the fortitude to go on? It’s time to vote off **the Feeblest Link**.”

“Rudy gave the least incorrect answers this round, thus he is the sturdiest link. In contrast, with all his answers incorrect, Jojo is once again the feeblest link. Can he survive another vote?”

…

…

…

“Voting’s over, pens down. Time to reveal who you think is the Feeblest Link.”

Rudy – Jojo

Akari – Jojo

Boomer – Jojo

Jojo – Boomer

Rico – Boomer

“Rico, did the girls insult your chili? You have been voting for either Akari or Boomer in three of the five rounds so far.”

“No, they wouldn’t do that. The going is getting tough, and Boomer is struggling in the early rounds already. That’s why.”

“She did as well as you, in fact.”

“Sorry, but her consistency is just not there.”

“On the other side of the studio now. Rudy, why Jojo?”

“Five rounds are a lot of time to prove his general knowledge. Like Rico said, the going is getting tough. Jojo is a stand-up guy, but I wouldn’t necessarily want him on my quiz team.”

“Well, Jojo, the statistics concur with Rudy. You were the worst player, and with three votes, **you are the Feeblest Link. Goodbye!** ”

Jojo puts his board down and walks off stoically.

**Jojo’s Exit Interview**

“Oh wow, the questions came harder than I thought. To make matters worse, my English became jumbled up with all the other languages I know. Quinn is a good host and I expect her to give the remaining Closers a good game.”

* * *

“It’s Round Six. You have managed to bank just **2,650** dollars when you could have had 10,000. Four of you remain. As always, we will take ten seconds off the clock. We will start with the sturdiest link from the last round – that’s Rudy. **Let’s play the Feeblest Link** **.**

** Start the clock.  ** Rudy,  In Monopoly, which property costs more – Atlantic Avenue or Pacific Avenue?”

“Atlantic.”

“No, Pacific.”

“Akari, what fruit can also be used to refer to a miniature type of tomato?”

“Cherry.”

“Correct.”

“Boomer…”

“Bank.” _[$50]_

“… which month of the year is named after the Latin word for ‘nine’?”

“… November.”

“Correct.”

“Rico…”

“Bank.” _[$100]_

“… in English, what comes before the word ‘herb’ – a or an?”

“An.”

“Correct.”

“Rudy…”

“Bank.” _[$150]_

“… what unit of measurement has the abbreviation bu. or bsh.?”

“… Pass.”

“Bushel.”

“Akari, what is Mayor Mallow’s first name?”

“Truffleton.”

“Puffleton.”

“Boomer, which white bird is often credited with the world’s loudest call?”

“White bellbird.”

“Correct.”

“Rico…”

“Bank.” _[$200]_

“… in English, what word meaning a writing instrument can also come before a type of women’s clothing?”

“Pencil.”

“Correct.”

“Rudy…”

“Bank.” _[$250]_

“… what is the name of meat derived from adult sheep?”

“Mutton.”

“Correct.”

“Akari…”

“Bank.” _[$300]_

“… what is the mathematical term for a number that represents part of a whole?”

“… Divisor.”

“Fraction.”

“Boomer, ‘The Fame’ is which famous musician’s first studio album?”

“… Lady Gaga.”

“Correct.”

“Rico…”

“Bank.” _[$350]_

“… in history, Herculaneum and which other city were destroyed in the eruption of Mount Vesuvius?”

“Pass.”

“Pompeii.”

“Rudy,  in his painting ‘Rain’, what type of lines did Vincent van Gogh use to depict the rain?”

“… Horizontal.”

“No, slanted lines.”

“Akari,  what does a cryptologist study? – Cemeteries or codes?”

“Cemeteries.”

“Codes.”

“Boomer, which eight-limbed animal has three hearts?”

“… Octopus.”

“Correct.”

“Rico, which girl’s name is also the name given to a female donkey?”

“… Pass.”

“Jenny.”

Rico blinks as he forgot to bank $50.

“Rudy, in ‘Harry Potter’, which house does Cho Chang belong to?”

“… Ravenclaw.”

“Correct.”

“Akari…”

“Bank.” _[$400]_

“In bowling, how many strikes do you have to throw to bowl a perfect game?”

“12.”

“Correct.”

“Boomer…”

“Bank.” _[$450]_

“… in the delayed gratification experiment of the 1960s, what snack did researchers offer the young participants?”

“Chocolate.”

“Marshmallows.”

“Rico, in children’s TV, what dinosaur is the ‘Barney & Friends’ character Baby Bop?”

“T-Rex.” (Audience laughs)

“Triceratops.”

“Rudy, what’s… **Time’s up**. I cannot complete the question. In this round, you added to the kitty a lean 450 dollars. Is Rudy all bass and no treble? Has Akari run out of fuel? Has Boomer become cannon fodder? Or is Rico the jack of all trades, master of none? It’s time to vote off **the Feeblest Link**.”

“For the first time in the game, Boomer is the sturdiest link. Rudy has gone from being the sturdiest link to the feeblest link.4 But at this key stage of the game, how will the team vote?”

…

…

…

“Ok Closers, pens down. Time to reveal who you think is the Feeblest Link.”

Rudy – Boomer

Akari – Rudy

Boomer – Rico

Rico – Boomer

“Rudy, what has Boomer done to upset you?”

“Nothing, just that amongst the three choices I have, Boomer deserved to stay the least. Akari and Rico were both more consistent throughout the game.”

“More consistent than you, I would say. She was by far the sturdiest link this round.”

“And we go to the serial Boomer voter, aka Rico. Why, for the third time today, Boomer?”

“Call it tactical voting all you want, but Rudy and I have the same general idea. Boomer’s run this round seems more luck than actual quality, which Rudy, me and Akari all have.”

“Well, your idea of quality children’s TV is a T-Rex called Baby Bop. Boomer, you might have been the sturdiest link that round, but with two votes, **you are the Feeblest Link.** ”

Boomer walks off.

**Boomer’s Exit Interview**

“It hurts to be voted out when you’re the sturdiest link, but unlike Xandra I had a so-so game overall, so I can see why they did that. I’m rooting for my girl Akari. Not just because she had my back, but she can take on the boys easy.”

* * *

“Round Seven, team. You have managed to bank **3,100** dollars; of course, you could have won 12,000. There are three of you left. As always, we will take ten seconds off the clock. We will start with the second-sturdiest link from the last round – that’s Rico. **Let’s play the Feeblest Link.**

** Start the clock. ** Rico, what cotton fabric with a small, all-over floral print was named after the city of Calicut?

“… Calico.”

“Correct.”

“Rudy, if an angle has 55 degrees, how many degrees does its supplementary angle have?”

“35.”

“No, 125.”

“Akari, the Michael Morpurgo book ‘Why the Whales Came’ features what whale species?”

“… Narwhals.”

“Correct.”

Akari tries to hide her delight. Who knew guessing your favorite animal worked?5

“Rico, Which Ancient Greek promulgated the saying ‘Don’t count your chickens before they have hatched’?”

“… Socrates.”

“Aesop.”

“Rudy, which scientific term means the measure of resistance to flow in a liquid?”

“… Drag.”

“Viscosity.”

“Akari, in music, what rap duo’s 2017 hit features the lyrics ‘I just want a Rollie, Rollie, Rollie, with a dab of ranch’?”

“The Ranch Brothers.”

“Ayo and Teo.”

“Rico, In the children’s film ’The Brave Little Toaster’, what is the name of the titular toaster?”

“Toasty.”

“Toaster.”’

“Rudy, in the Myers-Briggs indicators, what four-letter abbreviation describes a person that is introverted, intuitive, logical and organized?”

“…… INTJ.”

“Correct.”

“Akari, in ancient history…”

“Bank.” _[$50]_

“… what B was the name of Alexander the Great’s horse?”

“Pass.”

“Bucephalus.”

“Rico, what fruit floats because 25% of its volume is air?”

“The apple.”

“Correct.”

“Rudy, which fruit-themed song by Kenshi Yonezu…”

“Lemon.”6

“Correct.”

“Akari, in physics, what do you get when multiplying mass by velocity ?”

“… Momentum.”

“Correct.”

“Rico, in which Christmas movie…”

“Bank.” _[$250]_

“… does a boy board a magical train headed for the North Pole?”

“The Muppet Christmas Carol.” (Audience laughs)

“The Polar Express.”

Rico blinks twice as Quinn provides the answer.

“Rudy, in chemistry, what process with the initials M.R. describes the process of food browning during cooking?”

“Pass.”

“Maillard Reaction.”

“Akari, which 20th century poet wrote the poem ‘The Waste Land’?”

“Pass.”

“T.S. Eliot.”

“Rico, as of May 20, 2019, which SI base unit is now defined in relation to the Planck constant?”

“Pass.”

“Kilogram.”

“Rudy, the Border Collie and Malinois are what breed of dog?”

“… Sheepdog.”

“Correct.”

“Akari…”

“Bank.” _[$300]_

“… in botany, which C of the order Cycadales has a circular trunk, pinnate leaves and co-existed with the dinosaurs?”

“Pass.”

“Cycad.”

Akari shakes her head lightly as the answer is revealed.

“Rico, which word, which rhymes with a synonym of maize, refers to a meat substitute product that derives its name from a British city?”

“Quorn.”

“Correct.”

“Rudy…”

“Bank.” _[$350]_

“… in Book Two of Plato’s ‘Republic’, what possession of Gyges is said to make its user invisible?”

“… Ring.”

“Correct.”

Rudy heaves a sigh of relief, and with that the round ends.

“ **Time’s up**. It’s somewhat expected since you’re developing a habit of eliminating your sturdiest links, but you banked a pitiful 350 dollars this round. Next round, your winnings will be tripled, but one of you must be voted off first. Who is so close yet so far? Who is about to get one last negative review? It’s time to vote off the **Feeblest Link**.”

“Having given the most correct answers, Rudy is the sturdiest link. Akari is the feeblest link, but at this crucial stage of the game, how will the team vote?”

…

…

…

“Pens down, voting’s over. Time to reveal who you think is the Feeblest Link.”

Rudy – Rico

Akari – Rico

Rico – Rudy

“Akari, you looked pretty happy at the mention of ‘narwhals’.”

“Yeah, they’re splendid creatures.”

“I hope you didn’t vote based on the males’ likeness to narwhals.  Why Rico?”

“A bit of revenge after he voted for Boomer and me repeatedly.”

“Rudy, why Rico?”

“I remember Akari acing a question on S Club 7 a few rounds ago. You’ve got to respect that.”

“Akari may have been the worst player, but it’s the votes that count. Rico, **you are the** ** Feeblest Link. Goodbye!** ”

Rico walks off with a neutral expression.

**Rico’s Exit Interview**

“On one hand, I’m happy to do better than other, more experienced Closers. On the other hand, I should have made the finals. Definitely a tactical play by Rudy. Either way, the Feeblest Link has reignited my competitive spirit, and I hope to be back on the show one day.”

* * *

“It’s the Penultimate Round and the last chance for you to bank some money. The team has banked just **3,450** dollars of the 14,000 on offer. Two Closers remain. You both have 90 seconds to bank as much money as possible. The winnings for this round will be tripled and added to that money to make the final pot. We will begin with the sturdiest link – that’s you, Rudy. **Let’s play the Feeblest Link**.

** Start the clock. ** Rudy,  which cruciferous vegetable is a German loanword that translates to ‘cabbage turnip’ in English?”

“Pass.”

“Kohlrabi.”

“ In the film ‘Casablanca’, what is the actual line of dialogue that is often misquoted as ‘Play it again, Sam’?”

“… Play it, Sam.”

“Correct.”

“Rudy…”

“Bank.” _[$50]_

“ … what is the full name of the Count who lives on Sesame Street?”

“Count von Count.”

“Correct.”

“Akari…”

“Bank.” _[$100]_

“… in the ‘Three Little Pigs’ fable, what material did the first pig use to build his house?”

“Wood.”

“Straw.”

“Rudy,  which instrument that sounds like a terrestrial flowering plant is used to measure wind speed?”

“Pass.”

“Anemometer.”

“Akari, in the animal kingdom,  what sense do most birds lack?”

“… Smell.”

“Correct.”

“Rudy…”

“Bank.” _[$150]_

“ … In the Bible, which of the four Gospels comes first alphabetically? ”

“… John.”

“Correct.”

“Akari…”

“Bank.” _[$200]_

“…  most French kings were crowned in which city?”

“Paris.”

“No, Reims.”

“Rudy, how many days did the original Roman calendar have?”

“… 304.”

“Correct.”

“Akari…”

“Bank.” _[$250]_

“… in the video game ‘Closers’, What S is the dual-wielding leader of the Black Lambs?”

“Pass.”

“Sylvi.”

“Rudy, the Fahrenheit and Celsius scales are the same at which temperature?”

“Pass.”

“-40 degrees.”

“Akari,  in the Flobots song ‘Handlebars’, what animal did ‘me and my friend’ see?”

“A narwhal.” (Audience laughs)

“A platypus.”

“Rudy, what is the last name of the herbalist who wrote ‘Complete Herbal’, a book that partially inspired the 'Harry Potter' series?”

“Pass.”

“Culpeper.”

“Akari, ‘mensa’, a la Mensa International, is a loanword that means what in Latin?”

“… Mind.”

“Table.”

“Rudy, the… **Time’s up** , I cannot complete the question. In that round, you banked an abysmal 250 dollars. Nevertheless, that amount will be trebled and added to the kitty. That means prize money for today is **4,200 dollars**. However, only one of you will be able to bring that money home. Just like the Chefs, you’ll playing against each other head-to-head. I’ll ask alternate questions. It is a best-of-five. Whoever answers more questions wins. If there is a tie after five, we’ll play Sudden Death until we have a winner. So, Rudy and Akari, for **4,200 dollars** , **let’s play the Feeblest Link**.

* * *

A transition screen then plays while Rudy and Akari move to Mousse and Jojo’s podiums respectively.

“Rudy was the sturdiest link in the last round. Rudy, you have the choice of who goes first.”

“I’ll go first.”

“Let’s begin. Rudy,  in Foodini’s Spin N’ Sauce, how many points is Honey worth?”

“… 95.”

“The correct answer is 45.”

**Rudy** – **x**

“Akari, in the Solar System, what is the closest star to our Sun called?”

“… Orion.”

“The correct answer is Alpha Centauri.”

**Rudy** – **x**

****

**Akari – x**

“Rudy, in the Botnik Studios parody of Harry Potter, what did the titular portrait look like?”

“…… A Large Pile of Ash.”

“That is the correct answer.”

**Rudy** – **x** **✓**

**Akari – x**

“Akari, in which ‘Sims’ video game did the Grim Reaper make his debut?”

“…… Sims 2.”

“The correct answer is The Sims: Livin’ Large.”

**Rudy** – **x** **✓**

**Akari – x x**

“Rudy, who plays O-Ren Ishii in the movie ‘Kill Bill’?”

“…… Mariya Takeuchi.”

“The correct answer is Lucy Liu.”

**Rudy** – **x** **✓** **x**

**Akari – x x**

“Akari, what purpose does a car’s alternator serve?”

“To charge the car’s battery.”

“That is the correct answer.”

**Rudy** – **x** **✓** **x**

**Akari – x x** **✓**

“Rudy, how many Academy Awards did the 1955 film ‘Marty’ win ?”

“Four.”

“That is the correct answer.”

A complete guess, but Rudy will take it any day.

**Rudy** – **x** **✓** **x** **✓**

**Akari – x x** **✓**

“Akari, in the nursery rhyme ‘Hey Diddle Diddle’, who did the dish run away with?”

“…

…

…

… The fiddle.”

“The correct answer is the spoon.”

**Rudy** – **x** **✓** **x** **✓**

**Akari – x x** **✓** **x**

“Rudy, if you get this question correct, you are today’s **winner**. Lexicography, or the study of dictionaries, was pioneered by which linguist?”

“…

…

…

…

… Merriam Webster.”

“The correct answer is Ladislav Zgusta.”

**Rudy** – **x** **✓** **x** **✓** **x**

**Akari – x x** **✓** **x**

“Akari, you need to get this question right to **stay in the game**. In entertainment, Tony Awards are given out to recognize excellence in what type of performance?”

“…

…

…

…

… Flash animations.”

“The correct answer is Broadway.”

**Rudy** – **x** **✓** **x** **✓** **x**

****

**Akari – x x** **✓** **x x**

**Rudy wins 2-1.**

Rudy does the Rock Horns in celebration, while Akari is gracious in defeat, shaking the winner’s hand.

“You have been watching **the Feeblest Link**.”

The credits roll as we proceed to the last two exit interviews.

**Akari’s Exit Interview**

“I would have liked to win, but Rudy was the sturdier Closer throughout the game. My general knowledge did improve over the course of the show. If given the opportunity, I wouldn’t mind returning.”

**Rudy’s Exit Interview**

“I’m pleased to take home the money. That will fund new instruments for the Shakers and a trip with my girlfriend, Scarlett. The questions fell my way; my friends are big Potterheads. Eat this, Guy Mortadello7, because I’ve made more in a day than you have in the last ten years!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Addendum  
> 1 Not canon, but girl’s a bit crazy, so it’s not unusual she would love Twister.  
> 2 According to Mousse’s backstory, he is a reformed criminal; Flipline Studios hint he continues with the thug life. Hence the ‘fear of cops’ deal.  
> 3 Boomer and Rudy finished with the same record (1/4 correct), but Boomer is the feeblest link as she lost $50 more than Rudy.  
> 4 Rudy and Akari finished with the same record (2/5 correct), but Rudy is the feeblest link as Akari answered her questions quicker.  
> 5 Akari liking narwhals is again not canon, but again it would suit her personality.  
> 6 Umji of GFriend covered this song while in Japan.  
> 7 In the Flipverse, Guy Mortadello is an infamous villain who stole Rudy’s musical instruments. Unsurprisingly, Rudy loathes him enough to call him out on National TV.
> 
> That’s all I have for now, do continue to support my other game show 'Unmasked!'

**Author's Note:**

> Addendum  
> 1\. Steven was created by another fan of Flipline Studios (Kiki Steven). As the announcer in the Feeblest Link, his role is to narrate the intro and relay the statistics. I chose Steven for the role as I felt he would have the best voice.  
> 2\. Quinn is a stern-looking lawyer from the Flipline series. She is, of course, a gimme for the role of Anne Robinson. Tangentially, Quinn is also closely related to another character called Timm. Timm is a lawyer turned Chef, so he could have participated here. To encourage drama, that cannot happen in Episode One. Whenever Quinn and Timm meet, things will get interesting.  
> 3\. Kiwi Gulpers are creatures native to the Papa Louie side of the world, so it should be a gimme.  
> 4\. On the other hand, Milk Bandits are not native to the Flipverse, but knowing them is still relatively important.  
> 5\. Like Kiwi Gulpers, Lettuce Larks are fairly common in the Papa Louie side of the world.  
> 6\. Tacodale is Flipline’s version of California, so it would have inherited the Alan Smithee pseudonym used in Hollywood.  
> 7\. Creameos are the Flipverse version of Oreos.
> 
> That’s all for now, stay safe and tot ziens!


End file.
